Mystery Meat
Mystery Meat '''is a food item created on the 100 month Anniversary of Old School Runescape, offering a total of 100 different effects. This food item offers a variety of different effect ranging from events occuring, to obtaining items, to negative effects, to dieing. This meat can be a rare drop from an Elite Clue Scroll, and while it is tradeable, requires the completion of Recipe for Disaster'(Completion of subquests, final boss isn't required) The meat can be eaten twice before dissapearing, the first bite of the meat will always supply the following effects: Five prayer points, twenty hitpoints, 10% run energy, 500experience in a random skill(If the skill is over level 5) and temporarily +5 to the Cooking skill. After eating the first half, the item will become untradeable and the next bite will result in a huge variety of the following effects that will tell you the effect that has happened in the chat box, and instantly occur to your player(''you can also high alchemy this item for 15,000 coins if you wish to avoid the chances) Mystery Meat Effects When the Mystery Meat is on its second bite, any of the following one hundred effects all with an equal 1% rate, can occur. It is recommended to players not to risk anything valuable while eating the cake, as there is a slight chance to die when you eat the item.(Note: there are one hundred different outcomes) *Restore 5 hit points to the player. *Restore 10 hit points to the player *Restore 15 hit points to the player *Restore 20 hit points to the player *Restore 25 hit points to the player *Restore 30 hit points to the player *Restore 35 hit points to the player *Restore 5 prayer points to the player *Restore 10 prayer points to the player *Restore 15 prayer points to the player *Restore 20 prayer points to the player *Restore 50 hit points, and 50 prayer points to the player *Increases all experience gained by 100% temporarily(2hrs)(One of the most desired effects) *Act as a Super Restore Potion *Act as an Antifire Potion *Act as an Agility Potion *Act as a Super Antipoison Potion *Act as a Fishing Potion *Acts as an Overload(Currently the only way to obtain an Overload effect outside the Nightmare Zone Minigame) *Increases all damage done by 10% temporarily(2hrs) DOES NOT WORK ON PLAYERS *Increases all damage done by 50% temporarily(2hrs) DOES NOT WORK ON PLAYERS *Doubles all damage done temporarily(1hr) *Temporarily increases woodcutting level by 10(does not stack) *Temporarily increases construction level by 10(Does not stack, nor cannot be used with crystal saw) *Temporarily increases herblore by 10 *Temporarily increases hunter by 10 *Temporarily increases smithing by 10 *Temporarily increases mining by 15 *Temporarily increases all skills by 6(Except Prayer) *Temporarily increases all skills by 8(Except Prayer) *Temporarily increases prayer by 10 *Temporarily increaes prayer by 25 *Increases the rate at which you gains logs by 50% *Increases the rate at which you gain ore by 50% *Triples the rate of when you use a knife on anything *Triples the rate of crushing bird nests *Decrease all statistics by 20 temporarily *Decrease all statistics by 25 temporarily *Decrease all statistics to 1 temporarily *Poisons the player with an extended poison starting at 6 damage *Poisons the player with an extended poison starting at 12 damage *Poisons the player with an extended poison starting at 20 damage *Diseases the player starting at 10 damage *Deals 20 damage to the player *Deals 30 damage to the player *Deals 50 damage to the player *Deals 70 damage to the player *Deals 80 damage to the player *Deals 90 damage to the player *Deals 99 damage to the player *Reduces prayer points by 10 *Reduces prayer points by 35 *Sets prayer points to 0 *Triples the drain of your prayer points temporarily(2hrs) *Quadruples the drain of your prayer prayer points temporarily(2hrs) *Reduces all damage done by 90% temporarily(2hrs) *Unable to cast any magic spells temporarily(Including Home Teleport)(2hrs) *Unable to access your player owned house temporarily(2hrs) *Unable to access your player owned house temporarily(5hrs) *Unable to harvest any crops temporarily(5hrs) *Unable to trade with any player temporarily(5hrs) *Unable to pickpocket temporarily(3hrs) *Unable to use an anvil(5hrs) *Unable to access your bank(2hrs) *Unable to chop a tree(10hrs) *Unable to eat any food item(20hrs) *Unable to drink any potion(20hrs) *Kills the user as if the user was skulled *Kills the user as if the user was skulled and on a high risk PvP world Special Effects *Grants the user a random event. *Removes all equipment on the player,(The equipment will be dropped if no inventory space is avaliable) *Banks all equipment on the player *Retrieves all of the following items unnoted from your bank account if avaliable, if no invetory space is avaliable they will be dropped: Pots, hammers, chisels, tinderboxes, fishing nets, steel nails, newcomer maps, bucket, bucket of water, egg, knife, dragon spear, rune medium helm, iron scimitar(maximum of 50 items can be dropped) *Summons a black dragon on your location, that is only aggresive to you but can be attacked by other players if they so choose to. *Summons a crawling hand on your location, that passive and will continue to stay in that location until slain. *Teleports you to any random location on Runescape(if the song of the area is unlocked) *Teleports the player to Thordur's Black Hole *Teleports the player to a Indigo Island, an island with useful resources. *Teleports the player a different world *Takes 1,000 coins from the player's bank account *Takes 10,000 coins from the player's bank account *Destroys all rope from the player's bank account if the player hasn't completed Dragon Slayer, otherwise the effect will give them 10 rope to their bank account, providing they have room for the rope, otherwise Ned will personally teleport to you and drop ten noted rope on the ground. *Transforms the meat into an Uncut Diamond *Transforms the meat into an Uncut Dragonstone *Transforms the meat into a Mystery Hat *Transforms the meat into a Mystery Bucket(One of the most desired options from the meat) *Transforms the meat into Mystery Boots *Transforms the meat into a Dragon Dagger *Transforms the meat into Dragon Boots *Transforms the meat into 200,000 gold coins *Transforms the meat into cheese *Transforms the meat into a meat pizza *Transforms the meat into Eye of Gnome *Unlocks the new soundtrack "Mystery Meat," only unlocked from eating this meat. *Teleports Segridor in front of you, who will temporarily sell you Death Runes for 10 gp each,(Maximum of 20,000 can be bought) *Identifies all herbs in your bank, and inventory *Transforms all ore into bars, assuming you have the correct ores, 100% chance for iron to smelt successfully. *Completes a random quest in the game(assuming you have the quest, and skill requirements for that quest) *Transforms the player into the model of a giant rat temporarily for 2 hrs. *Sets your brightness to low, turns accept aid on, plays the song "Sigmund's Showdown" and teleports you to level 40 wilderness with 0 prayer, and 10 hit points while dropping an abyssal whip on the ground in lumbridge. Unique Special effect: There is a 0.0000000000001% chance the cake will fail to eat, and instead give the player a Champion Scroll that reads "Why this meat failed is a mystery." Bring this to the Champion's Guild, and fight a level 690 monster named "Mystery " who will always hit one damage per attack, but has a total of 700 hit points. Trivia *This item was released on the 100 month aniversary of Old School Runescape. *The examine test of this item reads: "The meaning of life." Which is basically saying, the meaning of life is a mystery. *Previously, players could duplicate this item by eating it then quickly using a chocolate bar on it.